


As Always

by jasthelion



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasthelion/pseuds/jasthelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no other they could fit with, he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/gifts).



> Inspired by R.ad's As Always. 
> 
> This fic can also be found on AFF. 
> 
> Was written for a friend under a fanfic (timed) exchange.

Woohyun traces Dongwoo’s fingers, he brushes his fingertips over his knuckles and he doesn’t notice that’s he’s being watched. They’re just lying together, sharing a bed and it’s late. It should be dark by now, Woohyun thinks but he suppresses the urge to lift his head and actually look outside. Instead, he laces his fingers with Dongwoo’s and bites back a smile that tries to make it onto his lips. He hears a chuckle and he lifts his gaze, blinking once as he see the way Dongwoo looks at him. It’s with affection, at least he thinks so.

”What is it?” He asks with an amused tone, the smile he held back forming on his lips. Dongwoo just shakes his head at the question, a smile on his lips as well and Woohyun thinks he looks beautiful with his hair almost falling over his eyes and with that lazy smile. He wants to bring him closer, press his lips against Dongwoo’s. He tells himself he should go for it.

Reaching over to grab Dongwoo’s shirt, he urges him in closer and the distance between them closes. Woohyun feels like a lovesick idiot, the smile he has won’t leave him. It won’t even leave him when Dongwoo kisses him briefly, a kiss that brings the colour red to his cheeks. He smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Dongwoo’s shoulders, pressing their bodies closer together. He doesn’t want to leave any air between them. Dongwoo’s hand cups his cheek and he wishes they could stay this way forever.

He thinks Dongwoo’s body fits perfectly against his, like they’re meant to be together. There’s no other they could fit with, he thinks. Dongwoo presses their foreheads together and his hot breath hits Woohyun’s lips.  
  
Dongwoo kisses him again and Woohyun happily returns it. His fingers press into Dongwoo’s shoulders and he lets out a soft hum into the kiss as he feels warmth rushing through his body.

The kiss turns slower, they’re being patient with each other, they have as much time as they want to explore. Dongwoo’s lips moulds perfectly against his and Woohyun’s rakes his fingers gently through his hair, keeping their lips locked together. He isn’t going to allow anything to break them apart. It’s nearing midnight and they only have each other, lying on the bed and pressed against the wall with only the weak light from the roof giving them the aid they need to properly see each other. Woohyun thinks they don’t need to see each other. He prefers lying under Dongwoo’s warmth, feeling any hard edges against his own body. He doesn’t need to see Dongwoo to appreciate him, to love him.

Woohyun’s fingers curl into Dongwoo’s hair gently as they part momentarily from the kiss. His heart beats madly, his whole body feels warm with love and the butterflies in his stomach go wild when Dongwoo whispers the three words of love into his ear.


End file.
